Let's play doctor
by Siouxsie Delima
Summary: Tatsumi and Toshio decide to play dctor in his office late at night. PWP.


**Just some smut from a full story I wrote, I'm too chicken shit to post the full story so I just took a piece of it and this is it, it's pure smexiness XD**

* * *

Toshio put on his normal everyday mask,''Nah I'll be fine...''

''Okay, I'll be here if you need me...'' Toshio ran his hands up Tatsumi's arms, Tatsumi chuckled,''Oh what is this?'' Even though Toshio didn't look he knew exactly what Tatsumi was referring to. Toshio had already felt himself getting hard from Tatsumi's sensual voice,''Would you like to play doctor with me Tatsumi?'' Toshio asked innocently.

Oh? What does doctor Ozaki mean by playing doctor?'' Tatsumi asked innocently, even though Toshio could tell Tatsumi already knew by the gaze in his eyes,''Doctor Ozaki...Experiment on me please...'' Tatsumi said cutely sitting on the couch looking nervous.

'_What an actor this guy is...' _Toshio thought with a smirk. ''Oh I will.'' Toshio said roughly lust clouding his eyes,''Lay down Sumi-kun.'' Toshio took out his telescope and used it to find the other's heart beat,''Your heart is pounding beyond belief you must be excited by something hm?'' He looked curious,'',Maybe this?''

The doctor ran his finger over the other's nipple, he circled it gently and then pulled it roughly. Tatsumi hiised and moaned. ''Or maybe this will excite you more...''He suddenly bit down on Tatsumi's right nipple licking and sucking ruthlessly. Tatsumi squirmed and bucked under the pleasure,''Oh doctor Ozaki!'' Are you sure this will help me?''

''It will trust me... I'm the doctor...'' He winked. Tatsumi moaned,''Oh Doctor Ozaki! My pants! Something's growing there, it feels so good but hurts a little, Doctor I think rubbing it would soothe it, don't you?''

''Sssh, I am the doctor and yes it needs my attention...'' Toshio began rubbing the Tatsumi's bulge causing Tatsumi to pant,''But Sumi-kun I think I have a problem that only your tongue can cure...''

''Really!?'' Tatsumi says happily. Toshio nods once and unzips his pants with his other hand. He massages Tatsumi's bulge harder. Tatsumi whines softly. Toshio chuckles and lets his member fall out infront of Tatsumi's face.

Tatsumi blushes slightly and gasps ''Oh doctor Ozaki you're so big and it's so thick! It can't possibly fit in my mouth!'' Tatsumi says awe in his eyes. ''Just be a good patient and make this Doctor come hm?'' Toshio whispers.

Tatsumi moans and gets down infront of him scanning his length he then licks it gently and showers it with kisses, he then sucks on the head gently, Toshio grunts grinding his cock into the other's mouth. Toshio gasped from Tatsumi's sudden complete submission to his cock,''Go faster Sumi-kun.''

Tatsumi goes faster and deeper, the doctor groans, the other's mouth on his cock felt so very amazing, he felt sparks shoot through his entire being he felt that he should give the other a nice fuck,''be a good patient and let me fuck you!''

''More than willing!'' Tatsumi says, he takes off his pants and gets into the doggy style position. ''Just do it doctor!'' He moans feeling an intense wave of lust sweep over him.

Toshio slammed into the other,''F-Feels fucking amazing!'' Toshio says breathing heavily.

''I'm glad to be such a good patient...'' Tatsumi moaned half from intense pleasure and also from how amazing the doctor felt inside him. Toshio begans to pound into him ruthlessly, Tatsumi shouts suddenly and then growls enjoying the pain,''Fuck yes Doctor Ozaki, Hurt me! Make it hurt! Fuck yes yes!'' Tatsumi says bucking back roughly.

Toshio continues his thrusts,''You're so fucking tight!''

''I know babe! Youlike it? I know you do! Spank me! Hit me i dare you!'' Tatsumi yelled.

Toshio smirked he had a feeling Tatsumi's true nature would revile itself. It turned him on so much,''Fuck yes, I'm gonna come baby!'' Toshio grunts slamming into a few more times.

''Me too.'' Tatsumi grunts back rocking back to his thrust.

Toshio jacks Tatsumi off with his thrust. Toshio gets pushed over the edge with a strangled cry as he rides out his orgasm, Tasumi begans to come aswell calling out different obscenities.

Toshio pulls out and damn near passes out, he hadn't orgasmed in so long that it felt absolutely collapses on the side of the couch opposite of him. Toshio pulls out a cigarette and lights up. He sighs in content as he smokes calmly.

''Are you alright Toshio-kun?''

''I feel like goo babe.'' he chuckled.

''I'm glad, I noticed you seemed very sexually frustrated.''

''It was that obvious?

''yeah all the nurses were talking about how lusty you seemed to look sometimes.'' Tatsumi said smirking.

''Oh? I'm embarrased.'' Toshio said chuckling.

''Well I know it's hard not having sex at all you know,especially when you're married.''

''Yeah...That was my first time going all the way with another man...''Toshio says a matter of factly.

''Now you know what you've been missing doctor, welcome to the fun side...''

* * *

**Now enter a jealous Seishin...**

**Toshio: *Goes outside and sees Seishin* Hey Seishin!**

**Seishin: *Gives him the silent treatment.**

**Toshio: What's wrong Seishin? **

**Seishin : ...**

**Toshio: Why don't we catch lunch or something...**

**Seishin: Why don't you ask TATSUMI!? SINCE YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH!? *Runs away***

**Toshio: What just happened?**


End file.
